


Hamburger Sutorito

by Tentaculiferous



Series: Hetalia Food ♥ [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Elevators, Fast Food, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England are stuck in an elevator together. A scenario sure to end famously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburger Sutorito

Eyes so green he could stare for a thousand years. Arthur looked well on his way to doing that. Frankly, it bored Alfred. He held his Gameboy up and let the light shine over the space. His eyes flicked around the confines of the small, hot elevator they were trapped in. Silvery walls, a panel of now-useless buttons, and a wooden banister running around the walls. Less than exciting. Alfred had been playing the same Mario Bros. game for an hour. You could only miss the damned cliff so many times before you ripped some of your hair out and flung the game or stopped playing. He was at that point.

He sighed and switched it off. He blinked a couple times so his eyes could adjust to the now complete darkness. Then he opened the briefcase his boss had given him and tossed the game in. Briefcase?! A grin spread slowly across his face. He’d forgotten all about it, but now it would save him! Alfred reached into and felt around and-fuck yes! The sweet crinkling sound of a stack of hamburgers!

He removed his gloves and extracted one, marveling at the familiar but never old feeling of parting the paper, knowing that soon enough one would touch the sweet bun! Once he’d accomplished that, he gently- oh so softly, so as not to crush it in the slightest-brought it to his mouth. And then the gentleness was over, and the cramming began, and the rapid chewing and swallowing. It had to be done fast, as quickly as possible, so that there would be no time in between for thinking.

Halfway through the second one, England snapped out of his reverie.  
“My god, are you eating at a time like this?!”

Alfred could practically see the disgusted look on his face. He was grateful for the dark that hid the grease, ketchup, and mustard running down his chin. Alfred jammed in the third and gave him a garbled response. Arthur’s reward was not a comprehensible answer but rather a chunk of half-chewed cheeseburger.

America was oblivious in his pursuit to squash all the hamburgers into his mouth, but at that very moment, England’s face was transforming from it’s usual white to a stunning shade of scarlet. His own teeth ground together back and forth wordlessly while his fists clenched and unclenched. He leapt at Alfred, howling.

Alfred’s head hit the banister with a vicious clonk and his burger caught in his throat. His tortured attempts to bring air into his lungs were not aided by either Arthur’s knees digging into his chests or his hands trying to squeeze his throat as tightly as he possibly could (which wasn’t all that tightly, Arthur being an English weakling and all, Alfred had time to think). He tried to buck and throw Arthur off but only succeeded in slamming his head into the wall a couple more times. That was the final tip of the iceberg and Alfred’s vision faded to dancing hamburgers on a black field…

And that was the scene revealed to Canada as the doors slid open.


End file.
